New Age Teen Titans
by Famotill
Summary: When the former Teen Titans split up and went into a hiatus, teens younger and younger began to take the call of becoming vigilantes against the steadily rising crime rate. The titans return and decide to train new young heroes to fight evil.


**Story: **(_This story is mainly based off of DC Universe Online and the Teen Titans_.)

When the former Teen Titans split up and went into a hiatus, teens younger and younger began to take the call of becoming vigilantes against the steadily rising crime rate. When the future Lex Luthor sent exobyte technology through the Earth's atmosphere, many humans were effected. Eventually the former titans would return to form "Team Titans" where they would mentor a new "Teen Titans" until they were ready to face evil on their own. As suggested by Hawkman sanctioned tournaments were held for all who wished to try they're luck. The winners of the six respective tournaments who could defeat their opponent fairly would become a new member. However, one tournament was canceled because Cain Industries contacted the Titans requesting they take Reuben Linaer under into their new team. Another tournament ended with both participants losing the brawl, and a clear cut winner was not decided. As a result Beast Boy and Cyborg looked around for word of new young meta-humans. They were assigned the find a troubled teen with powers that could benefit their cause. They found their final member in Eleanor Goth. The non-descript and troubled teen was an outcast so she wouldn't be known by many, and she had amazing spectral abilities. She accepted seeing it as an opportunity for better career opportunities in the future. Meanwhile the four champion winners became the first honorary members of the New Age Teen Titans. These included ; Tigre Cero, Tomahawk (Justice Torres) , Chomp (Charles Riley), and Feather (Paige Torres). Soon after Reuben and Eleanor were made official members as well. This group formed the New Age of the Titans.

**Paige Torres: **Paige Torres is by far the most passionate of the group against corruption and pollution. She not only manages the team's missions, progress, and data/evidence, but she also works on her own restoration projects to return her people to their former glory. Her compassionate nature has gifted her with the ability to talk to animals and to control certain aspects of nature. She is mentored by Beast Boy, whom she secretly has a crush on despite the age gap (4 years). Though she has a small crush on Beast Boy she realizes this would never be a reality, and likes Tigre Cero much more anyway. Paige is a beautiful girl of Native-American decent. Her shimmering dark green eyes, and somewhat dark brown skin, shimmer and glisten. She has long flowing hair, and stands at 5'7''. She wears fingerless brown gloves, a red head band, a brown tube top, sandals, and a brown skirt with red and green design in the shape of diamonds. Her beauty is the reason her brother is so protective of her.

**Tigre Cero: **Tigre Cero is the most experienced fighter in the group. Nicknamed Zero, Tigre uses his martial arts capabilities as well as his claws and sheer savage will in combat. His strikes with fast yet powerful fury. Not much for teams, Tigre seems to be the loner of the group. He is a possibly a romantic interest of Ming Ming Yaguchi. The young boy is of Argentinean descent. He fights in a savage nature with aspects of Lucha Libre wrestling thrown in. He is a capable fighter as well, and is mentored by Nightwing. Tigre Cero has light blue attire with neon trim. The outfit resembles that of a wrestler's to a degree, and is designed to represent a tiger and a lion. The primal outfit also comes with a mask, that doesn't cover the face, but that borders the hairline, sideburn area, and jaw-line. He wears boots of the same colors.

**Justice Torres: **The massively built older brother of Paige, Justin is the oldest member in the group. Justice is a young man seeking redemption from all villainy. Because of tyranny his land was scorched, and his people drove away for LexCorp research and facility construction. Equipped with a massive battle-axe, Justice fights for truth and freedom, one chop at a time. He is engaged to Sapphire Oak, a young woman who was purged along with Justice and his sister Paige. His mentor is Donna Troy. Justice has shoulder length brown hair. He wears a vest with a warrior harness underneath to hold his battle-axe. Justice's vest is trimmed at the bottom. He wears brown jeans and boots. The boots, fingerless gloves, and harness are also decorated with red and yellow.

**Charles Riley: **Only going by the name Chomp, Charles Riley is the youngest son of a famous millionaire chef. This large fortune has left Charles his a voracious appetite for riches and food. While his morals are somewhat curved from gluttony his motives and ambitions to save the world are pure. Chomp is mentored by Cyborg. Chomp wears a tight costume that is far too big for him. The color scheme is orange and black. His large stomach pokes out, and he stands at about 5'6''. Most of Chomp's face is covered by an orange mask, only showing his light blue eyes, lips, and chin.

**Eleanor Goth: **A college student at Met-U, Eleanor spends most of her time on alert there, however she stays with the Titans during breaks, and important missions. Her personality is somewhat similar to Raven's, however Eleanor can come off as a rude snob far more than Raven can. Eleanor is very hard to describe or talk to. The most interesting aspect about her is that she seems most content just staring at nothing for long periods of time. She is mentored by Raven. Eleanor has a dark look about her. One side of her black hair is in a bob style while the other side is in a lazy ponytail to the side. She wears a black tank top with two arm bands of metallic colors. She has purple lipstick and a matching nail color. Eleanor wears grey jeans that are somewhat loose, and held up by a black and white belt. She wears black, white, and purple sneakers.

**Reuben Linaer**: Is a young boy, and the youngest member of NATT. He is a survivor of the tragedy at Bludhaven, and along with his dog fight against villainy and the diseases of the world. His rare abilities and innocence are the heart of the team, and he is usually the glue that holds the team together through tough situations. The young boy stands at 5' 8'', and has a rather slim yet slightly muscular build. He wears a jumpsuit that serves as body armor. It is of light blue color with metallic and dark blue colored circuitry viewable running through the suit. The young boy wears a helmet of the same color and design. He wears white tape on select fingers, and has metallic colored boots. His dog is dressed in an costume based on the Flash's but with a similar color and design to Reuben's.

**Rocket: **Reuben's small puppy. The baby golden retriever is very energetic. Because of the accident at Bludhaven, Rocket was granted with super speed. Reuben dressed the pup in an outfit similar to his own, with inspiration from the Flash (Reuben's favorite super-hero). Rocket is a very clever dog, but is often the victim of near death situations.


End file.
